List of Doctor Who: Velocity characters
The following is a list of characters from the 2017 American fan series ''Doctor Who: Velocity'' created by Krystal Moore and Chris Phillips. Introduced by episode 1 [ TBA ] The Doctor (Further reading: The Doctor (Velocity)) [ TBA ] Karl "Karl" is a persona assumed by the Master in the first episode, as a means of deceiving the Doctor, and third episode, as a result of amnesia caused by an attack from Davros. Geffrey "...was in the forest when me eyes beheld this witch emerged from the Devil’s box! We cannot suffer her to be in our midst! ... The servant always beguiles the woman. Look how she’s adorned herself as a man! ... We must burn her at dawn with Agnes Waterhouse and rid ourselves of these demons!" Geffrey'' is a Chelmsford peasant from 1566 Hatfield Peverel, Essex that spots and reports the Doctor when she lands her TARDIS in the vicinity. Justice Southcoat ''[ TBA ] Agnes Waterhouse (Further reading: Agnes Waterhouse) [ TBA ] Satan [ TBA ] Moral Authority Officer [ TBA ] Witchfinder General [ TBA ] The Master (Further reading: The Master (Velocity)) [ TBA ] Chelmsford Peasants [ TBA ] Introduced in episode 2 [ TBA ] Davros (Further reading: Davros (Velocity)) [ TBA ] Dalek (Further reading: Dalek (Velocity)) [ TBA ] Kevin Apiary (Further reading: Kevin Apiary) [ TBA ] Reviewer #1 [ TBA ] Reviewer #2 [ TBA ] Reviewer #3 [ TBA ] Introduced in episode 3 [ TBA ] Newscaster [ TBA ] Millennial Hipster [ TBA ] Kid Dalek [ TBA ] Mrs. Apiary (Further reading: Mrs. Aipary) [ TBA ] Dalek Karen [ TBA ] Casual Parking Lady [ TBA ] Dalek Neighbour [ TBA ] Introduced in episode 4 [ TBA ] Newsreader [ TBA ] Ashley (Further reading: Ashley (Velocity)) "Now that's one ''rad professor!"'' Ashley, portrayed by Denae Gardner, was a college student employed by Jeremy (Dylan Wood) to help organize the Summer Rave of 1989 and maintain his radio station. Based in Amesbury, England, she lived in a small building, as her school grant became increasingly smaller. She was mentioned as being Jeremy's favorite employee and having previously had a legal job. Her mother was still alive during this time. Ashley was cornered into making a commercial, originally wanting to make "a film showing the positive side of Rave culture", with a stolen camera from her college (an action praised by Jeremy). She was taken by surprise, however, by the Doctor, Ashley's media studies professor. She joined Ashley for the party, held at Stonehenge, where she noticed the presence of Weeping Angels; the party-goers had become trapped in a time loop within Stonehenge. They escaped the site but were followed by one into their building of operations. Evading the Angel, Ashley contacted the police, ultimately stopping the event but saving others from being attacked. The Doctor fixed the monument, allowing the Angels to finally leave. While she did so, she allowed Ashley and Jeremy to board the TARDIS, but later returned them to Earth. Her ultimate fate is unknown, as Stonehenge was raided by police shortly after the Doctor left. Ashley's mother Ashley's mother was mentioned but not seen. She is mentioned as having tried to convince her daughter to return home and pursue a job at the local newspapers. She is never mentioned again. Jeremy [ TBA ] Weeping Angels (Further reading: Weeping Angels) [ TBA ] New Romantic [ TBA ] PC Reg Hollis [ TBA ] Ace [ TBA ] Dancers [ TBA ] Introduced in episode 5 [ TBA ] Trivia [ TBA ] References See also [ TBA ] __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Fictional characters Category:Lists